


„Happy wedding anniversary...“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Gretel lives in London, together with her wife and her best friend Mina...„It‘s a waste of time...“ her wife had said, before Gretel went to her brother for a very short visit...Or: who your friend really should not insult





	„Happy wedding anniversary...“

Gretel entered a bar on a saturday evening and showed her ring, what was the invitation and the permission at the same time, because not every witch was allowed to come in this bar.

The witch at the door nodded, and let her in...

Gretel looked around, and picked one of the drinks whom were gliding through midair, and sat down next to Mina, after she spottet her.

„You came...“ Mina greeted her, and Gretel nodded.

„Of course.“ Gretel said, and Mina nodded, and asked: „So... you are done with Paris and your brother?“

„He called me crazy, and almost flipped out, when I told him, that I‘m a witch. My wife was right, it was a waste of time, to go...“

Mina nodded, and lowered her voice: „The high witch is here tonight.“

„Really...? Where is she...?“ Gretel asked, and looked around.

„Doesn‘t matter. You are not allowed to talk to her... I mean, unless she is talking to you. I‘ve heard, that she is a bitch... seriously, she can kill you in less than a second. And yes, I also think, that she’s the biggest bitch of them all. I‘ve heard, that she really hates it, when you interrupt her. And she can change her outer appereance... that‘s a bit creepy if you ask me... and... oh shit, there she is...“ Mina said, and Gretel followed Mina‘s gaze.

Smirking...

When Muriel approached them, everyone stopped their conversations, and even the drinks stopped in midair.

Mina went pale, and Gretel smirked even wider.

Muriel stopped infront of them, and looked at Mina.

„You called me bitch, is that right?“

„Well... erm... it... it was not the way I‘ve meant it, I swear...“

„So, you called me bitch by accident?!“

„Y-Yes...“ Mina stuttered, and Muriel changed her appereance. Her eyes went icy blue, her skin went white, and her black hair went even darker. She placed a hand around Mina‘s throat, and lifted her from her seat and started to choking her. 

Gretel cleared her throat, and said: „Could you do that not on our wedding anniversary?“

Everyone was staring at Gretel, and Muriel stared her almost to death, before she smirked wide.

„Of course, Darling...“ she said, before she released Mina and changed her appereance back.

She took Gretel‘s face between her hands, and kissed her.

„Happy wedding anniversary, my love...“


End file.
